Tornado
"Tornado" is the second of two half-hour specials of the horror anthology series Tim & Eric's Bedtime Stories, and the tenth episode of the series overall. It originally aired on December 4th, 2015. Synopsis A tornado brings to light a secret from Matt Peters' past, putting him in an awkward and potentially career-ruining position. The only hope of keeping his secret lies with the sinister Father Krang. Episode Overview The episode starts off with a Man from the St. Charles County Water and Sewer department shows up to the house where Matt Peters, a teen boy and his parents live. The father answers the door and the man asks to speak to Matt. The father calls Matt to the door. The man tells Matt and his father that Matt has been masturbating in the toilet too much and his sperm is causing the sewage pipes to back up. The man says that everyone masturbates but suggests that Matt reduce how much he masturbates in order for the sewage pipes to operate normally. Then it shows Matt years later as an adult who works for a Telecommunications company. He is in a meeting at work, in which his boss partners him up with Lucy, a co-worker to work on there next project. Later Matt receives an important phone call from his father telling him that there house got destroyed in a tornado and asking him to come over to the Jones house to meet him for the next day later. The next day Matt comes over to the Jones house where he sits down and talks with his father, mother, and a lawyer named Joe. They tell him that when Matt was a teen after the visit from the Water and Sewer man, that they had a septic tank installed so that Matt's sperm would not be backing up the sewage pipes. But the recent tornado caused the septic tank to be flown and landed on a hospital. Also that Matt's sperm had came out of the septic tank and caused a huge mess. Joe warns that the media would make a national story out of it unless Matt does what Father Krang wants. Father Krang is a priest who runs the hospital and wants Matt to have his testicles removed. Matt's parents and Joe convince Matt to do the surgery of having his testicles removed. Later Matt is in the hospital about to have the surgery when Father Krang arrives to make sure that Matt is going to do the surgery. The doctors tell Matt that they will have to perform the surgery without any anesthetics because they mistakenly think Matt is allergic to anesthetics. Matt then changes his mind about the surgery and tells the doctors not to do it, but they do it anyways against Matt's will. After the surgery it shows Matt in a bar having a drink with Lucy. Lucy asks Matt if he wants to come to her house, but Matt refuses due to the fact that he just lost his testicles and does not want to engage in anything sexual. Later Matt returns home where Joe the lawyer meets to speak to him. Joe gives Matt his testicles and tells him that he can have his testicles surgically placed back in his body and that they will still work. Matt then decides to have his testicles put back in him. Later it shows Matt in a meeting at work where he chats on his computer to Lucy asking her out on a date. Lucy accepts the date. Then later it shows them two in a bar having some drinks together. Later Matt is at a family party with Lucy when Father Krang arrives. Matt then goes to the bathroom to try and avoid Father Krang, but Father Krang goes into the bathroom to talk to Matt. Father Krang threatens to tell Matt's girlfriend Lucy about his operation of having his testicles removed unless he is allowed to examine Matt's testicle sac, in which Matt agrees and lets Father Krang feel his testicle sack. Later Matt is at home with Lucy and Lucy tells him that she is pregnant with there child. They both are happy and later Matt calls his mother to tell her that she will be a grandmother soon. He also tells her about how he got his testicles put back in him and thats how it was possible for him to get Lucy pregnant. Later it shows Matt at another family party with Lucy and there 4 month old child. Then Father Krang shows up to the party and asks to hold the baby. Lucy lets Father Krang hold the baby, then Father Krang tells Lucy that the baby is his and he will be taking the baby. He tells her and Matt that the testicles that Matt had put into his body was not really his, and that they where Father Krangs. Father Krang then takes there baby and leaves the house. Lucy, who is upset asks Matt to explain himself and suggests calling the police to get their baby back. Matt, however, freaking out over the fact that the testicles inside him are not really his own, ignores Lucy, grabs a knife, and rushes into the restroom where he removes the testicles from his sack. Cast :Featuring *Zach Gilford as Matt Peters *Rosa Salazar as Lucy *Lance Reddick as Joe *Jamey Sheridan as Matt's Dad *Cynthia Stevenson as Matt's Mom *Tim Heidecker as Himself *Eric Wareheim as Himself *Kurtwood Smith as Father Krang *Eileen Barnett as Aunt Joan *Clint Culp as Carl *Jacob Manown as Teenage Matt *Tuc Watkins as Boss *Gary Kraus as Rich *Eric Zuckerman Doctor Notes & Trivia To be Added ---- Category:Episodes Category:Bedtime Stories Episodes